


Accidentally In Love

by kirschtrash



Series: Beginnings [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, POV Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but y'all are getting this anyway, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/pseuds/kirschtrash
Summary: Hinata didn't feel the need to call himself the jealous type.And yet there he was, with one annoying thought in his mind:why does Atsumu have such gorgeous lashes?(In which Atsumu has eyelashes that are too pretty for this world, and Hinata cannot handle it.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Beginnings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/549703
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself but i guess y'all can read it too. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Alt title: Hinata embodies Gay Chaos(TM) for 24 hrs straight
> 
> (here's my [tumblr](https://kirschtrash.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kirschtrash) in case u wanna scream abt these volleyboys with me)

Hinata wouldn't consider himself a jealous person. Sure, he always envied tall players he'd have to play against, people towering over him with an advantage they were just born with - an advantage Hinata had spent most of his school life fighting for. But that kind of envy never stung. In fact, it allowed him to improve beyond his limitations, to grow despite weeds holding him down. It made sure that the fire inside of him never burnt out.

That was why Hinata didn't feel the need to call himself the jealous type.

And yet there he was, mopping up MSBY's court begrudgingly, with just one annoying thought in his mind: _why does Atsumu have such gorgeous lashes?_

Sure, Atsumu always had that idol-esque look to him. Hinata had seen that for himself back in high-school, when he had stepped into his very first Nationals. The way Miya Atsumu - the most ideal setter - practically glided across the court, how his serves looked like they were choreographed by a professional, his poise, his grace… He always had that star quality in him. And so Hinata wasn't surprised that he had star-like looks as well: a well-kept body, not a single strand of hair out of place, a consistent flirty smirk playing on his lips - the whole package, right?

_And yet it's his stupid eyelashes that won't leave my mind._

He sighed up at the heavens, wondering why did that piece of knowledge have to make him suffer the most out of everyone.

"Everyone has eyelashes, you idiot," he mumbled to himself. "His aren't any special…"

That statement alone brought back his first vivid memory of seeing them up close; it had been a few weeks ago, when they were returning from a practice match. Despite feeling the burn in his muscles, after having played seven sets in total, his brain was still as alert as ever. Where all his other teammates were already dozing off, Hinata was too busy staring out of the window, every single spike and receive of his replaying in his mind's eye. And just like how the sound of a referee's whistle would interrupt their game, Hinata was pulled out of his state of reverie as soon as someone tapped him on his shoulder twice.

It was Atsumu, and he was leaning over from the seat behind, chin resting on his crossed forearms. He wanted to discuss the match with him at full length - and on most days, those happened to be Hinata’s favorite conversations: discussing different tactics, figuring out unique tricks, always trying to one up the opponent in new, exciting ways… it was so reinvigorating, as if all of his senses were working on overdrive, with nothing but the hunger of winning potent in him. And out of everyone at MSBY, only Atsumu could relate to that feeling.

But that day was not like "most days" - because almost by accident, Atsumu was sitting way too close. From this new angle, Hinata had truly noticed his eyelashes for the first time: dark, long, thick, curled at the edges just enough that it made the playful light in his eyes sparkle. _Have they always been this… beautiful?_

Hinata had been suffering ever since - all by accident.

He didn't realize how much his frustrations had trickled into reality, not until he felt himself hold the mop handle with a death-like grip, and slap it right inside the bucket without any care or concern. Water splashed everywhere, missing his face by an inch. He didn't know what annoyed him more: the fact that he had to clean his mess all over again, or the thought that followed:

_Everyone did have eyelashes - but no one had a stare like his._

And that was when he heard someone whistle from behind him.

Of course it had to be Atsumu. _Of course._

"Oi, what're you up to?" he called out, his voice echoing inside the gym. "Everyone else's already left."

"Oh, I was just cleaning up," he answered, quickly cleaning up the remnants off of the floor. _I was totally not having a monologue about how much I despise your eyelashes. Absolutely not._

Atsumu hummed thoughtfully, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the gym doors. Teasing, as always. "That’s pretty unusual…”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you’ve always hated cleaning-”

“I-I do not!”

“You’ve tricked Bokuto into doing it for you multiple times-”

“W-well, someone’s gotta do it, alright?” Hinata quickly cut in, before Atsumu could make any more guesses. It was no breaking story that he didn’t like cleaning - but he’d much rather mop the entire building five more times if it meant that he could distract himself from thinking about Atsumu and his damned eyes for a moment too long.

Thankfully, that was all it took to curb Atsumu’s curiosity, for he just shrugged it off. “Alright then - get a move on already. Coach said we have to close soon. Then we’ll leave together.”

Hinata suppressed a sigh. _Oh boy, that can’t be any good._

*

Just as he had predicted, it wasn't any good.

Only ten minutes had passed since the pair had left their team’s volleyball court, and now they were on their way home. On any other night, he would have enjoyed the peace and quiet, a much needed detour from the constant hustle and bustle of Osaka. Hell, he would have most certainly loved being in Atsumu’s company: whether they spent the entire time talking, or just walked in silence, his presence always felt comfortable. It felt just right, like his own puzzle piece finding its best fit.

But that night wasn’t like “any other night”. It was uncomfortably silent - and it had more to do with Hinata’s drastic measure of keeping his gaze trained straight ahead. Stubbornly so, he had decided not to meet eyes with Atsumu for even a second. Who knows what would happen if he did?

And for better or for worse, his setter noticed.

“You seem pretty off today…” he said, a measly attempt at breaking the awkward silence.

“Just tired.”

“Tired? You?”

“Yeah.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

His eyebrow twitched, trying his best to stare hard at the lamppost ten feet in front of him. “How so?”

He heard Atsumu shift his backpack to his right arm, as he answered, “I’ve seen you spike about fifty times in one day, and still jump about like a ping pong ball.”

Hinata didn’t appreciate Atsumu’s keen attention to detail, and neither did he appreciate the way he felt butterflies bounce around in his chest when he realized that he could remember a memory as distant and mundane as that. Frustrated, he balled his fists deep into his pockets. “T-that was just one time...”

Rather than pressing any further, he groaned tiredly. “Fine, fine. I’ll stop.”

Hinata almost let himself breathe out a sigh of relief - almost.

Because just then, Atsumu spoke again, kicking a lone pebble out of the way:

“‘S not like you to be this… quiet. Just a little worried for you, is all.”

Hinata really, _really_ didn’t appreciate the way his heart skipped a beat when he sensed such concern laced in his warm voice; how dejected he sounded at the thought of something bothering him. _How much harder do you have to make this for me?_

He had to say something - _anything_ \- before he did something stupid. So he sighed in resignation. “It-it’s nothing, ‘Tsumu. Really, I’m doing okay.” _I’ll be fine once I keep these stupid thoughts in check._

On most days, that would have been enough to reassure Atsumu; their trust in one another had reached a comfortable point, where they didn’t have to second-guess each others’ intentions. On most days, Atsumu would have found solace in Hinata’s words.

But of course, that day wasn’t like “most days”, because Hinata made a grave mistake - something that Atsumu picked up on with a scoff:

“You’re not even lookin' at me while sayin' that.”

_Do you really have to be this observant?!_ Hinata wanted to cry out - but he never got the chance to. Suddenly, Atsumu’s hand gripped the crown of his head firmly, and made him look up to his right.

And now Hinata was trapped: he was staring right at Atsumu, their faces only inches away.

And now Hinata was doomed.

“Now tell me, Shoyo,” Atsumu said slowly, his breath fanning across Hinata’s face. “So that I can be sure.”

Hinata didn’t appreciate how deep his voice got when he said his name like that, every syllable pronounced with so much care that Hinata was sure his heart had melted inside his ribcage. He really didn’t appreciate how the faint, musky scent of his cologne managed to reduce his thoughts to an incomprehensible mess.

And he most definitely did not appreciate how beautiful his eyelashes looked this close; how they framed his brown eyes so perfectly, rendering them irresistible. His eyes have always been beautiful, but now... it became almost impossible to look away.

What brought him back to planet Earth was Atsumu, shaking him ever so slightly.

“Oi, Shoyo - the hell’s wrong with you?”

No response.

“Are you sick or somethin’? You look really red-”

“I-it’s your stupid eyelashes!”

_And there it was. That one stupid decision._

He instantly regretted it the moment those words left his lips. He clapped his hands over his mouth, a measly attempt at keeping himself from blurting anything more ridiculous.

That allowed Atsumu to let go of his head, his hands falling limp at his sides. He blinked at him once, twice, before he asked: “Did you just call my eyelashes stupid?”

Hinata tried to ignore the way heat flooded all across his face; he was sure he resembled a tomato at this point. Shaking the embarrassment away, he said, “W-well, I mean it’s not that they’re bad, they’re completely fine - in fact, they’re really, _really_ fine - but that’s not why they’re stupid. I mean, they- they’re perfect all the time without any effort - and they’re stupid because they make my heart all mushy without you even trying!”

_That was a word vomit if I’ve ever heard one_ , Hinata thought. He didn't even realize how loud his voice had gotten, not until he felt the strain in his vocal cords. Breathing heavily, he felt spent after blurting all of that out. And for a blissful moment, it felt good to let out all those pent up feelings raging inside of him; it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

But then two seconds later, another weight hit him like a speeding truck: he noticed Atsumu trying to hide a tiny smile. _Was that a hint of a blush creeping up around the tips of his ears…?_

Hinata squinted. “What?”

No response.

“Spit it out already, ‘Tsumu!”

Again, no response - but he let out a giggle instead.

Atsumu quickly turned that giggle into a cough, lest Hinata noticed (which he did). “Oh nothing,” he said, his words muffled behind his fist. “It’s just… That’s a pretty, ah, interesting way of admitting that you may like me, Shoyo.”

Oh. _Oh._

_Oh, boy._

His reaction must have been priceless, for Atsumu couldn’t control himself even if he wanted to; he was now laughing out loudly and heartily, and all Hinata could do was stand there dumbly, his face burning up with all levels of embarrassment.

He tried to ignore the way his laughter made his heart sing, because now he had other pressing matters: Atsumu was having way too fun out of his accidental confession - suddenly, it felt like they were in a competition of who could one up the other. In any case, the situation was clear: Hinata had to get the upper hand one way or another.

And before he could turn the other way to suppress his giggles, Hinata made the first move; this time, he wasn’t worried if it was a stupid decision or not - he was too far gone to care.

Instinctively, he grabbed a hold of Atsumu’s jacket, and pulled him close - stopping only once their lips met.

By no means was that kiss planned the best, or arranged in the most romantic setting. But God, it felt really, _really_ good. Hinata moved his mouth ever so slightly, relentlessly enjoying how soft Atsumu’s lips felt against his own. The taller man let out a soft, shaky sigh, before kissing his lower lip, and as soon as he did, Hinata felt his eyelashes brush against the tips of his cheeks - and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from melting right there and then.

After what felt like forever, Hinata pulled away, just enough that he could see assess the situation. Atsumu’s bangs were slightly ruffled, eyes were wide open - and he was _blushing_ , a pretty shade of pink spreading all over his cheeks, reaching till the tips of his ears.

Now it was Atsumu who had fallen silent. _Guess I won that round._

“That was a pretty interesting way of telling me that you like me back,” remarked Hinata, loosening his grip over his jacket. He couldn’t suppress a smirk at how well-timed that was.

Apparently, his words were heard loud and clear: Atsumu’s blush instantly became three shades deeper, his Adam’s apple bobbing with a dry gulp. Hinata could have been the one to laugh out loud this time, but he didn’t have it in him. Besides, he was too preoccupied with his eyes - they were glimmering with something that looked a lot like love.

Just then, Atsumu broke the silence with a simple request:

“Can I kiss you again?”

The answer to that didn’t need any second-guessing. Hinata was already closing the gap between them, as Atsumu reached out to cup his cheeks in his warm hands. As if his own puzzle piece had found its perfect fit at last.

_I guess happy accidents do exist, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this fic was titled "DUMBEST ATSHN FIC EVER" in my docs. and honestly I still stand by that
> 
> hope to write more tooth-rotting fluff for this ship that has taken over every aspect of my existence <333


End file.
